Where Would I Be?
by sparklesama
Summary: what happened when sakura and naruto finally caught up to sasuke? after three years what will happen? how will sasuke make amens and sakura take revenge? where would he be- without her? songfic short but good i PROMISE


**{Authours note}: **ello there my lovlies! Just writing a lot today! (yesterday) and well I just felt like going through my itunes and typing up lyrics and writing fanfics so there are going to be a LOT that I just added TODAY. So if you like any go to my profile and find the next one, or if you are on my alert you will have MANY alerts so sorry!

**DISCLAIMOR: DONOTOWNNARUTO, DO NOT OWN CAKE, DO NOT OWN "WHERE WOULD I BE" DO NOT OWN THE ALBUM "PROLONGING THE MAGIC"**

However I do highly suggest this to anyone who likes old school rock, or just plain amazingness. Band: cake, album: prolonging the magic, song: where would I be?

A long, slinking, form crept around the corner of the bend. Slow paced steps were making light echoing taps against the hard earth. A light sting going up their calves, the ball of their feet feeling hot and sore. The sweat that had one been wet and hot was now sticky and freezing. Hair had dried to the sides of her cheeks, itching at her neck, crumpling around her ears. Her red linen shirt stuck around her ribcage like tape to tissue paper. It made her itch and feel uncomfortable. Her huffing and gasping had calmed and now she was down to a low droning when she exhaled. The backs of her knees were sticking together with every step she took. Feeling the skin peel apart made her skin crawl and her finger feel dry. Her mouth was dry as well and tongue felt like a piece of dried sponge. She came to a small inn, the kind she noticed when she would walk to the little tea house at the end of Konaha. Their old creeking bench outside looked more inviting then the actual building, so she sat. Looking up at the sky she felt her neck strain and her back arch, she heard the mosquitoes buzz and watched the stars flash at each other. Like they were just saying hi casually to one another, suddenly her view was obstructed by a large figure. Their shadow casting over her, their voice sounding like the evening nights' breeze. "I have been waiting Sakura… for three years."

**I been waiting**

**For so long**

**I been hoping**

**Your loves not gone**

Her ears felt like goo, melting as she heard this oh so familiar voice. Then her memories slowly filled her head of this man, this figure standing before her. She recalled every fond moment, then the truth slowly seeped in and she recalled everything HE had done. The pain he caused, the lies he had her believe, the emotions he played with. Her fists tightened and she found the energy to stand up and leave. A knot formed in her stomach and the heat from her anger filled her body. Tiny fists were shaking, as her throat was chocking her and hot tears ran down her face.

**Houses are sliding**

**In the mud**

**Rivers are raging**

**In you're your blood**

He followed her, feet behind, making not a sound, but still she felt his presence. Fearing not that he would do anything and caring not if he wanted her she let her anger drive her against better judgment. She _should have _asked him if he was coming back. She _should have _had him come back. She _should have _told him how much she _wanted him_ back. Though she never did, they just kept walking in silence, letting it fill their presence, and the surrounding atmosphere. "Sakura" then it was broken. "Don't I matter to you? Can't I come back?" a glass tear fell down his cheek, but she didn't stop she kept walking forward. 'one tear doesn't make up three years' she thought to herself bitterly. "Why come back not Sasuke-sama? What do you want?" she managed to spit at him. His heart sank a bit and his voice grew horse. "I want you to tell me… do I matter to you anymore?"

**Where would I be?**

**Without your love**

**Where would I be?**

**Without your arms around me?**

_(flashback)_

Clay walls and a small cot, a bathroom, a hallway and all the power he ever wanted. He was tired, he was sore and sick of what had happened.

"_SASUKE"_ her voice rang in his ears. The blood that he spilled, Naruto's blood. His efforts to bring Sasuke back home, only shortened his life. One irrational lunge made all the different as to how deep the blade would go. The wound ran deep into the blond haired boy, but even more so into the uchiha. He dropped the ninjato and looked up at her, but her back was turned and she was already running, farther and farther away. She had gotten a mile away and lay under a tree, he appeared before her. "ahhh" she let out a muffled, whine, her sobs choking her and tears rushing down her face. "why -deep inhale- why would you do this? We only came for you… we loved you. He loved you. I _loved _you." Her tears blinded her as she rushed off. "Sakura~" her name trailed off his tongue.

(_End flashback)_

**You walk to bed**

**The only one**

**If I knew you**

**I would not run**

**You have been cloudy**

**Distant but gone**

**I thinking of Noah and the ark**

A long, gaping silence passed between the two. "Did" she exhaled "Did Naruto matter to you when you _killed him?" _she had turned her head and looked back at the boy, who's glass tears and coated is face and made his cheeks shine. "yes" he answered in a whisper. "Then yes, you do matter to me" she said as she stabbed him from behind "When I kill you". Her clone was the one he had been following and she simply snuck up from behind and stabbed his kidneys, causing a long, painful death. He fell slowly and she helped him down. Caressing his head in her arms and his back on her thighs she talked with him. "why did you kill him?" she asked as she cried. "I only intended on paralyzing him, I was going to stab him maybe an inch. I never expected him to lunge when I was midair coming down on him." The boy smiled meekly. 'Sasuke' she thought. "If only I knew" she whispered to him "This would not have happened." She said glancing down at the kunai in her hand. "But I knew, you had a clone, and you were behind me." He smiled even more. She got even more upset and began to yell frantically. "You fool if you knew that then you would have dodged, you would have know-" he cut her off. "Yes I would have known that the clone took the last of your chakra, making you unable to heal any fatal wound. I would have know to wait to ask you if you cared until we were close enough to a village, so you could get help to heal me. I would have known not to time it just right so I would die here in your arms." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Your such a fool." She muttered to him and her tears kept rushing out. "where would you be Sasuke? If I wasn't here?" he smiled down at him and chuckled, though his face became serious. "if I wasn't here? Do you hear yourself? You think this is the only time I needed you? _Wanted _you? Answer me this sakura:

**Where would I be?**

**Without your love.**

**Where would I be?**

**Without your arms around me?**

**Where would I be?**

**Without your love?**

**Where would I be?**

**Without your arms around me?**

She gasped as his breathing stopped. She cried as his voice died down. She fell in love all over again when he confessed to her. "where would I be Sasuke? Where would I be without _your love? _"

{Authors note}: so that was it. Did you all like it? If you were a little confused about the ending lemme clear that up for ya. When he said **: "if I wasn't here? Do you hear yourself? You think this is the only time I needed you? **_**Wanted **_**you? Answer me this sakura: **the little : was a hint that the following lyrics were what he said. Did that makes sense?

So hope you guys liked it and please review! Also, I odds are I will be posting MANY MANY MANY ONESHOTS within the next 3 days as after that I will have no more time to write or post stuff until September. So sorry for the wait you guys will have to put up with, but please enjoy my stories meanwhile! 3 much love

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
